<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freaking Out on the Interstate by Lyno003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712222">Freaking Out on the Interstate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003'>Lyno003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just four friends going for a drive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freaking Out on the Interstate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“I genuinely think this is a bad idea.” Ranboo chimed from the back seat. Tubbo rolled his eyes, jabbing Ranboo’s side. Tommy laughed from the passenger seat, manning the aux cord as Purpled kept his eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So boys, what are we feeling? Suburban drive or interstate highways?” Purpled asked as they reached the main highways entrances. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling kinda high speed.” Tommy said, swiping through his phone for music. He pretty much only had Khai Dreams, Hamilton, and some of Wilbur’s recorded songs. He clicked shuffle just as Purpled entered the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was empty which made sense since it was 3 am and none of them were in their respective homes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled kept a steady speed, only speeding up when he felt like it. He knew cops were stationed, but luck seemed to be on their side as Purpled continued to speed down the interstate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the ball of anxiety that was in Ranboo’s stomach, he found himself enjoying the moment. Purpled was laughing at some stupid comment Tommy made and Tubbo was passionately singing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Room Where it Happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo grinned, joining in the chaos that was Tubbo Underscore. The two leaned into each other as the peak of the song came. They were a bundle of giggles as the some came to a close and a quiet atmosphere replaced the high energy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looked out the window, putting it down to let the cold breeze enter. It ruffled his hair and he grinned, sticking his head out. The city outline was visible from there and Ranboo was reminded of late city nights with his parents before work took over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He understood that their work was important, it was a cut throat job and Ranboo was blessed to have his parents even if they weren’t around as much. He would never fault them, if it wasn’t for them, Ranboo would still be in that suffocating apartment and the school where they didn’t care about the students.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was nudged by Tubbo and he turned. Tubbo grinned at him, passing him Tommy’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo grabbed it, snorting at the way the device seemed way too small in his hands. He looked through his playlist that Tommy followed and clicked on the song that fit the night’s vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on Big B, a love song?” Tommy complained and Ranboo snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have it on your playlist 3 times, I wouldn’t be talking if I were you.” Ranboo shot back. Tommy shook his head, deciding not to argue with Ranboo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear is just apart of love and one thing I’ve learned is love’s what you deserve </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo grinned as Tubbo swayed to the song, singing the lyrics under his breath. Tommy was drumming his fingers to the beat and Purpled hummed along. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If you were to tell 13 year old Ranboo that he would be sitting in the back of a cramped car with his three best friends driving down the interstate at fearful speeds, he would’ve laughed because no one wanted to be friends with the duo colored hair boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled pulled off to one of the ramps, parking his car. They got out and Tommy was quick to get on, carefully stepping on the car before sitting on the top. Tubbo followed after him and Ranboo sat on the hood of the car with Purpled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The song looped as Purpled pulled out a bag of energy drinks and handed them out. Ranboo grinned, clinking his can with Purpled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet conversation going between them, ranging from life before the small town to the weirdest dream and everything in between. When it got too cold, they huddled on the hood of the car, arms wrapped around each other as they watched the sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once the warm rays of the sun peeked over the mountains, they moved back to get in. Ranboo slid into the driver seat, Tubbo and Tommy played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who’ll sit in the front. Tubbo cheered, sliding into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grumbled, going to the back as Purpled laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo pulled back into the interstate, joining the rest of the cars. Tommy complained through drowsy eyes at the speed Ranboo was going but was promptly shut up by Purpled forcing Tommy onto his shoulder for the younger boy to sleep, the energy drinks slowly slipping from their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys fell asleep and Tubbo was quiet as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimately </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Khai Dreams did it’s fifth round. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo smiled as he pulled into their neighborhood, stopping in front of his house. He parked Purpled’s car in the garage before helping Tubbo lead the boys into Ranboo’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two tired boys collapsed on the bed. Ranboo and Tubbo were too tired to care as they collapsed next to them, the black out curtains doing their job as the sun rose steadily into the sky as they slept.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo wouldn’t replace this for anything, enjoys the presence of his friends. These three had made themselves at home with Ranboo, and he would have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>